Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life For Me
by dontletthenarglessneakuponyou
Summary: Rated T for Nargles. After the death of her mother and brothers, and the promotion of her father to Governor, Wendy forgets Neverland moves to a new place, and starts using her full name. But when Captain Hook hunts her down for a convoluted plan, Peter finds that she is not that innocent little girl anymore. AU
1. AN feel free to skip this

**Hey guys, not yet done with Guardians and Shadowhunters, but I promise I will finish that before summer.**

**_IMPORTANT _This is the summary of this idea I had and really wanted to try, along with a maybe plot for the first chapter. Tell me what you think and shoot me your ideas, I might be able to incorporate them into my half finished plot in my head.**

**Thanks**

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

Rated T for Nargles. After the death of her mother and brothers, and the promotion of her father to Governor, Wendy forgets Neverland moves to a new place, and starts using her full name. But when Captain Hook hunts her down for a convoluted plan, Peter finds that she is not that innocent little girl anymore.

* * *

So Chapter 1 will go something along the lines of Little Wendy sailing on the seas, singing her song, seeing the ship wreck, finding Will, realizing he is a pirate or along those lines, remembering Neverland and pushing it out of her head before she awakens. Getting up she will pull out the locket from her drawer, and remember the deaths of her brothers, and mother. Governor Swann, walks in, Elizabeth puts on the dress, runs into Will and leaves for the Commodore promotion ceremony. We end with Captain Hook in Neverland trying to think of a plan when he finds Wendy's hair bow behind a chest from her time held captive, and he decides to go find her. Tinkerbell overhears and warns Peter, as they all sail for the real world, unaware of the time passage.

I think I might relate the deaths of Wendy's family to Neverland somehow, but I'm not sure at this point

Governor Swann name change- I am justifying this as when they go to the colonies, in effort to remember his dead wife, Mr. Darling changes his name to Wendy's mothers maiden name.

Wendy vs Elizabeth- For this story, Wendy's full name has always been Elizabeth, but she preferred Wendy because it didn't sound as grown up. After her family's deaths and her mostly forgetting Neverland (and in a way, growing up) she decides to use her full name. I will say Wendy when I am talking about her innocent childlike person who had two brothers and visited Neverland, and I will use Wendy when I mention anything in Neverland, and anything about her brothers. I will use Elizabeth whenever I talk about "Grown-up" Wendy.

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think, if you have any questions ask, and I will do my best to respond to them.


	2. Chapter 1, The Parasol at Sea

**Sorry that this is not what I originally promised, I decided when working with the first movies plot, that I would rather split that up into 2 or 3 separate chapters. **

**IMPORTANT READ TO UNDERSTAND!**

_Governor Swann name change- I am justifying this as when they go to the colonies, in effort to remember his dead wife, Mr. Darling changes his name to Wendy's mothers maiden name._

_Wendy vs Elizabeth- For this story, Wendy's full name has always been Elizabeth, but she preferred Wendy because it didn't sound as grown up. After her family's deaths and her mostly forgetting Neverland (and in a way, growing up) she decides to use her full name. I will say Wendy when I am talking about her innocent childlike person who had two brothers and visited Neverland, and I will use Wendy when I mention anything in Neverland, and anything about her brothers. I will use Elizabeth whenever I talk about "Grown-up" Wendy._

**Now that that's out of the way**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. :)**

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The fog is thick and the wind gently blowing as the ship young Wendy Daring, or Elizabeth as she now goes by for it sounds more 'grown-up', rocks gently on the waves. In all directions is gray water, gray fog, and gray sky, a grim color, not far off from the black that had been all she had worn up until eight days ago when her father, the newly appointed Governor of Port Royal, and herself had boarded the beautiful ship and set sail for the colonies. Now thoroughly sick of the ship, Wendy starts to sing softly, a song she remembers from her brief time in Neverland, when she was happy.

"Drink up, me hearties, Yo Ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up, me hearties Yo Ho. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, Drink up—"

The young girl gasps and spins as she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks to see Mr. Gibbs, a crew member who had always had a story for her. Now as she pulls her mind out of that dreadful place Neverland and onto happier topics, Elizabeth sees Mr. Gibbs look around wildly, as if worried.

"Quiet, Missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." Lieutenant Norrington was given special orders to watch her and make sure she was okay during the trip. Her father had also approached along with the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Norrington was among her father's favorite people.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words" Mr. Gibbs always was a little to superstitious, but how was she to judge, she spent the past 10 something years of her life believing she would be rescued by a boy who never grew up.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. Its bad luck to have a woman on board too, even a miniature one." Mr. Gibbs walked off to do some work, leaving Elizabeth bored again, for she had been hoping he would tell her a story.

Deciding to tell the lieutenant of her interest in pirates seemed like a good idea, he had always seemed to like her. "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Instead of indulging her like he did on most topics the lieutenant replied in a strange tone, soft to her, but with a harsh undertone.

"Think again Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves…" smiling at her in a joking sort of way despite the fact the Elizabeth knew he was completely serious, he continued. "A short drop and a sudden stop." Seeing Mr. Gibbs maiming a hanging out of the corner of her eye did not make Elizabeth feel any better, about to say something her father interrupts.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." Quietly enough that if Elizabeth wasn't listening for it she wouldn't have heard it, "I think the pirate phase has to do with the imaginary world one she is finally growing out of, I believe that if the, uh, subject is dropped around her she will quickly outgrow this one as well."

"My apologies, governor Swann" Elizabeth watches out of the corner of her eye as lieutenant Norrington leaves to go boss some sailors around. Pretending not to hear that last part Elizabeth addresses her father.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"Yes, that's what concerns me" her father never yells or really looks disappointed in her anymore, in fact, he had hardly shown much emotion at all since her brothers and mother had died. Walking away from her, Elizabeth decides to go back to watching the water; maybe she will see a mermaid.

Looking out she does spot something, not a mermaid she moves along the ship as it gets closer in order to see what it is, and finally she recognizes it as a parasol, just floating in the middle of the ocean! Continuing down the side of the ship, Elizabeth leans over and sees something far more important than a parasol in the water.

"LOOK! A BOY! THERE'S A BOY IN THE WATER!" At her yell and her point, most of the crew scrambles to the side of the ship and looks down.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" lieutenant Norrington starts shouting orders "Man the rope, fetch a hook, haul him aboard, he's still breathing" Everything changes when Elizabeth hears Mr. Gibbs whisper.

"Mary, mother of God!" Her father pulls her back a bit form the burning display in the middle of the ocean, the only thing disrupting the grey for miles.

"What happened here?" he asked, as if worried for their own safety.

"It's most likely the powder magazine, merchant vessels run heavily armed." The Lieutenant responds logically.

"A lot of good it did them…Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it." Mr. Gibbs says when he gets accusing looks from the other members of the crew. "Pirate!"

Chuckling worriedly her father quickly responds "there's no proof of that, it was, uh, probably an accident." Nobody really heard him as Elizabeth had gone to look at the poor boy and the lieutenant had moved on giving orders again.

"Someone rouse the Captain." There was a brief aye sir, but Elizabeth didn't think that Norrington had heard it as he continued. "Heave to and launch the boats."

Her father walked back up to her and nodded towards the boy who was being carried away. "Elizabeth I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." He probably only sent her to watch the sleeping boy because he didn't want her in harm's way.

She watched the boy sleep for a bit then reached to stroke his hair like she remembered her mother doing whenever one of her brothers was- or had now- been sick. She gasps as he suddenly sits up grabbing her wrist. "It's okay" he's still breathing pretty heavily "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"W-Will Turner"

"I'm watching over you, Will" As he faints she notices his necklace and reaches for it, examining the gold on the end, her eyes widen as she realizes. "You're a pirate!"

"Has he said anything?" Lieutenant Norrington had just climbed back on; Elizabeth didn't think he heard what she had said. So she responded quickly.

"His name's William Turner, that's all I found out."

Nodding as if he believed her, Norrington tells the sailors next to him to take Will below deck, leaving Elizabeth to examine her new pirate treasure. Holding it up to get a good look she sees it, in the very far distance. A ship with black sails. A pirate ship.

* * *

**SHOUT OUT**

**~cloverski9114**

**First reviewer and story follower, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**On your review, I'm not quite sure what I am going to do there yet, but I think whatever it will be, its going to be in Neverland because Hook's expression would be priceless.**

**So welcome to the family. Its really small now but I hope it will soon grow.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
